Growth of biological samples such as cells under controlled conditions is important in tissue engineering and various applications. Various cell-growth structures can be used to hold desired cell samples. Examples of some cell-growth structures used for growing cells include Petri dishes, tissue culture flasks, porous structures or matrixes as scaffolds.